


Weekend Baby

by Fiddlehoo



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, BDSM, Bathing/Washing, Blow Job, Chastity Device, Crying, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Exhaustion, Kissing, M/M, Massage, Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Prostate Massage, Sleepy Cuddles, Torture, bottom jinguji ren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:01:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24688078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiddlehoo/pseuds/Fiddlehoo
Summary: After seven days in a chastity cage, Jinguji is at his limit and desperately awaiting his reward from Hijirikawa.
Relationships: Hijirikawa Masato/Jinguuji Ren
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

Jinguji sat naked in a corner chair as he waited for Hijirikawa. The mood lighting in his room glazed over his skin with a gentle golden tone. He only had a button up shirt on, which laid open on his torso, draping along the hills and crevasses of his aching muscles. A tight cage hugged round his dick and balls, still clasping round him with that same unforgiving grip that Jinguji had endured for the past week. He sat anxiously as his body trembled from deprivation, watching the door with heavy eyes, an abandoned induced pout on his lips.

He had tried to touch his member through the openings in the confinement but the soft tickles only agitated him more. He couldn’t stand not being able to pleasure himself. His pelvis burned the longer he was starved for attention. It had kept him up some nights, turning in his sheets, too hot, too needy.

The door opened and Hijirikawa walked in, forcing Jinguji upright as a rush of excitement and relief overcame his body. He hadn’t seen Hijirikawa in so long. The man’s blue eyes shot Jinguji through the brain as he fell captive to their gaze, staring at Hijirikawa with desperation as the youngest approached at his own pace. Jinguji hummed quick pleas in welcome of his partner, the only sounds he could conjure in the heat of their reunion.

Hijirikawa put his hands on the arms of the chair and leaned close to Jinguji’s face. “Hello, Sweetheart…” He cooed with that steady and delicious voice. “How are you this evening?”

“Hmm...” The eldest swallowed, holding his googly eyed stare in Hijirikawa’s shadow.

He kissed Jinguji lips and the eldest curled his body up against Hijirikawa as if possessed, grabbing the youngest’s head with both hands to hold him close. Immediately, Hijirikawa pulled away to scold him, a disappointed but patient frown across his lips.

“No..! Please forgive me, Sir...” Jinguji fell back to the chair and latched his hands on the arms of it to keep from being tempted.

“There’s my good boy.” Hijirikawa brought his lips back and kissed the eldest again.

Jinguji’s chest stirred at the sound of his partner’s voice. He whispered a gruff plea as his arousal spiked again. “Sir, please…”

Hijirikawa played with the eldest’s nipples, swirling his thumbs round the stiff nubs on Jinguji’s beating chest. He rode the eldest’s heavy breaths as he slid his fingers across Jinguji’s skin, rubbing back and forth at a painstakingly slow pace.

Jinguji panted through his nose. He fought everything in his body to resist pushing into Hijirikawa’s touch. If he disobeyed, Hijirikawa would stop again. The youngest slid his delicate hands down Jinguji’s torso and towards the cage, exciting the eldest with every inch closer, but then Hijirikawa circled back up. The tease greatly conflicted Jinguji’s body, casting a chill through his chest as he was left betrayed, while simultaneously swelling his erection with a hot rush of blood.

“Ah- Ahh-” Jinguji choked on his moans as the cage squeezed him back down to size.

“Careful…” Hijirikawa slid his hands up the eldest’s neck. Then, he leaned in and kissed Jinguji’s forehead, burning a trail of kisses down his temple and jaw.

“Sir…” The eldest whispered with his lips inches from the man’s ear.

Hijirikawa placed two fingers on both of Jinguji’s brows and dragged them outward, massaging the eldest’s face by repeating that slow movement over and over again. Once he was satisfied with his work, he moved to Jinguji’s jaw, dragging the backs of his fingers up the eldest’s temple. The gentle touch made Jinguji’s eyes roll back and shut tight. He continued down the eldest’s body, tracing down the sides of Jinguji’s neck, along his collarbone, round the sides of his pecks and towards his stomach…

Hijirikawa chuckled through a smile. “I’m so proud of you, Sweet Boy… Can you tell me what a good job you’ve done?”

Jinguji inhaled shaky breaths. Then after a moment he murmured, “I ma… I made it to the end of the week… like you asked, Sir…”

“Yes, you did.” Hijirikawa praised and drew circles over each of the eldest’s abdomen muscles. “It’s been a difficult process for you, hasn’t it? You’ve gone too long without being touched.”

The eldest slowly tore his eyes open and begged as if to agree. “I need you…”

He cooed slowly, “I know…”

Jinguji swallowed as he tried to calm down. As long as he did what he was told, Hijirikawa would let him cum. It was only a matter of time. Jinguji struggled not to think about how tense he was, how much he needed relief from the pain. The more he tried to clear his mind, the more anxious he became. What if Hijirikawa planned to tease him for hours? He couldn’t wait that long, he needed to cum now. Then, his emotions got the better of him and he pouted himself to tears.

“Why are you crying?” Hijirikawa faked a look of concern and played with the ends of Jinguji’s hair. “Aren’t you happy you get to see me again?”

Jinguji looked up at the man with weak eyes. He whined, “Sir…”

“I’m right here.” Hijirikawa slowly lowered his hands and massaged the man’s hips, earning a moan from the eldest as Jinguji tensed under the touch.

“Ohh… Touch me…”

“You like this, don’t you?” He smiled as he watched Jinguji bite his lip.

The eldest nodded and squirmed his hips, failing to control his eagerness. “Mm hm…”

“You’re a beautiful mess...” Hijirikawa looked down and caught a white tear dripping from Jinguji’s member. “You’re ready for me, aren’t you?”

He whined, “Yes, Sir! I need you, Sir..! Please take it off..!”

Hijirikawa dragged his hands down the man’s legs as he knelt. Jinguji’s breathing picked up with how close in proximity his dick was to Hijirikawa’s face. Jinguji stared at the youngest with a pitiful look, anticipating his partner’s touch. But Hijirikawa merely teased him again, licking one of Jinguji’s knees in one slow motion and making the eldest groan with anxiety. Hijirikawa took the tease further and licked Jinguji’s other knee, staring back at Jinguji with a seductive eye.

The eldest’s member jumped but was quickly reminded of the entrapment. Jinguji’s shoulders curled inward at the sensation as he flinched. His heart pounded in his chest, pent up arousal boiling in his pelvis, his uneven breath growing rampant. He couldn’t take much more of this.

Hijirikawa massaged the man’s thighs, squeezing Jinguji’s sensitive skin with precise and careful fingers. The eldest moaned through his pinched lips, arching his back involuntarily. He trembled under Hijirikawa’s firm touch, aching for more. The youngest hummed in approval at his work, his partner a sopping mess in his hands. He gave in to a hunger of his own and latched his teeth on the inside of Jinguji’s thigh, sucking the skin red.

The eldest gasped and jumped in his seat, tossing his head back against his will. Hijirikawa’s tongue swirled on a tender morsel of his skin, sending a sickly wave of chills through Jinguji’s body like venom. Why was Hijirikawa dragging on? Jinguji had gone the week without touching himself. Why was he being teased like this? He whimpered an agitated plea and heavy tears rolled down his face.

“Mmm…” Hijirikawa kissed off the man’s leg and glanced up to check on him. The youngest lowered his brow at the sight. “Ohh, Baby…” He stood enough to put a hand on Jinguji’s cheek.

The eldest locked eyes with Hijirikawa as he sobbed through a whisper. “Please… I’m a good boy…”

“Yes. But you can handle it, can’t you?” The youngest held his captivating gaze as Jinguji covered his face in agony. Hijirikawa offered in a gentle tone, “I love you.”

Jinguji took his hands off his eyes in an instant, repeating the phrase as if it would save his life. “Sir loves me..!”

Hijirikawa planted a kiss on the man’s sweaty chest.

“Sir loves me…”

Hijirikawa made his way lower with every repeat of his initial statement, encouraging Jinguji to continue. As he neared Jinguji’s cage, the eldest grew frantic.

“Sir loves me,” he pleaded as his legs trembled. “Sir loves me..!”

Hijirikawa lifted his lips from the man’s skin and sucked the head of the cage.

A rush of blood shot Jinguji through the head and his eyes went blank as he fell into a dream-like state. He sat there more or less unresponsive for a moment, staring through Hijirikawa as if in deep thought.

The youngest waited another moment before asking, “Are you okay?”

Jinguji slowly came back to reality and focused on Hijirikawa again. He whispered, “Sir loves me…”

“Are you okay, Jinguji?”

Jinguji nodded.

“Do you need to use the safe word?”

Jinguji shook his head. “No, Sir… Please just hurry, Sir…”

Hijirikawa said with a buttery tone, “I love this.”

He squeezed his eyes shut and wept in frustration. “Sir…”

The youngest kept an eye on Jinguji as he dragged his tongue along the cage, ghosting the eldest’s length, his breath tickling Jinguji’s skin. The eldest’s member jumped again, oozing another drop of pre cum. Hijirikawa watched the white bead drop to Jinguji’s chair. The eldest’s breath caught and he choked on his sobs.

“You’re being so good for me.” He poked his fingertips through the cage and massaged Jinguji’s member. “Who’s a good boy?”

“Sir,” Jinguji spat in all his despair, raising his voice against his better judgment. “Please take it off..! I need you, I need you to make me cum! I can’t take it..!” Hijirikawa nodded with an empathetic brow as the eldest sobbed his face red. Jinguji begged again, “I can’t..! Please, I’m a good boy...”

“I know…” He cooed with a frown, “I know it’s hard… But you can wait a bit longer.”

Jinguji shook his head and cried to the ceiling, sniffling through an exhausted hiccup of a breath. A line of saliva leaked from the corner of his mouth and drew a streak down his chin.

“Who’s my good boy?”

Jinguji held his head, trying to keep it together. He sniffled. “I’m a good boy…”

Hijirikawa both hated and craved when his partner was pitiful like this. Pride stormed his spirit knowing that he could throw Jinguji from his high horse and make him say and do anything Hijirikawa wanted. Knowing Jinguji lusted to be dominated, and that Hijirikawa could provide him that fantasy, made this all the more delectable.

Hijirikawa stood to comfort his partner again, Jinguji’s eyes widening with anticipation as he leaned in to meet Hijirikawa halfway. The eldest quickly puckered his lips for the man and Hijirikawa obliged him, kissing Jinguji with a soft touch. They kissed again and Jinguji moaned into his friend’s mouth as Hijirikawa offered his tongue. Jinguji panted half moans as he frantically sucked Hijirikawa’s mouth, trying to quench his thirst for release any way possible. In all his pleasure, Jinguji lost himself and bucked his hips into the man’s legs accidentally. Immediately, he shied away from Hijirikawa’s lips, preparing to be scolded, but Hijirikawa pushed into his mouth and continued kissing him all the same.

“Mm,” the youngest suddenly pulled back to feed another hunger of his, peppering Jinguji’s face with kisses and tasting the salt of Jinguji’s runny nose and tears.

The eldest’s eyes fluttered shut as he became overwhelmed by Hijirikawa’s affection. He drew little whimpers of pleasure and his chest stirred with anxiety.

“Pretty boy...” Hijirikawa nuzzled his lips against Jinguji’s neck before sucking the skin.

The eldest curled his head and shoulder in on Hijirikawa, trying to escape the pain and bearing being overstimulated. Hijirikawa’s rough nursing stung Jinguji’s throat but he couldn’t get himself to speak. The only thing he could do was make quick and painful humming sounds. Before he knew what was happening, an electric rush of adrenaline flooded his veins and he suddenly had an urge to attack Hijirikawa and switch roles on him. He wanted to be able to hold out, make Hijirikawa proud, but he wasn’t strong enough. He was too needy, and nothing could- No, he did exactly what was asked of him. His inability to hold out was Hijirikawa’s fault. Hijirikawa was dragging on simply to be cruel. Jinguji deserved to cum and his partner knew it.

Hijirikawa kissed off the man’s raging heartbeat. “Baby, are you okay?”

“What do you think?” He growled as if it pained him, “Fuck me already..!”

Hijirikawa’s amused smirk pushed into his partner’s skin. “Steady, Jinguji…”

He grabbed Hijirikawa’s arm in warning. “Fuck me now..!” He huffed as his voice trembled. “I’ll do it myself!”

“Easy…” Hijirikawa whispered and slid one hand down his partner’s torso, wrapping his fingers tightly round the cage.

Jinguji drew a sharp breath as his mind went blank again. He panted hard and fast as stings of lightning zipped through his body, aching and overdo for a release from this sweltering heat.

The youngest purred, “I haven’t seen you in seven days… Let me indulge myself.” Hijirikawa turned his nose into Jinguji’s neck, breathing the eldest’s natural scent. He kissed Jinguji slowly, savouring the feel of Jinguj’s skin on his lips.

Jinguji came out of his fog enough to manage a shout under his breath, “Fuck me..!”

With a gratified sigh, Hijirikawa removed his hold on the eldest’s dick and brought his hand up to Jinguji’s temple, sliding his fingers through the man’s hair. He planted his hand there snug against Jinguji’s ear. The eldest’s pulse screamed for attention under his palm, working up a hot sweat that created a suction around Hijirikawa’s hand, seemingly holding Hijirikawa in place.

Jinguji’s anger simmered down the longer Hijirikawa ignored him. He needed Hijirikawa. He needed Hijirikawa to make him cum. Why was his partner being so mean? What had Jinguji done to deserve this disrespect?

The youngest exhaled as he finally realigned his face with Jinguji’s. The broken man lifted his eyes to Hijirikawa, glazed over with new tears and quivering in the light. His lips parted to say something but then hung there as if he changed his mind.

“Jinguji…” Hijirikawa offered a reassuring smile and brushed the hair off his partner’s face. “I see you…”

Jinguji stared through him again, lost in how upset he was with the whole situation.

“Where’s that beautiful voice? Can you tell me what a good boy you are?”

Jinguji breathed through his mouth, taking long and forceful inhales that shook his entire body. Why was Hijirikawa praising him? If he was such a good boy, why torture him like this?

Hijirikawa kissed the eldest’s forehead and murmured into Jinguji’s skin. “I know it hurts… I know… But you know what?” He paused to let Jinguji hiccup. “You make me feel… so good…” He licked his lips and kissed Jinguji again. “You’ve done exactly as I’ve asked… You’ve done an outstanding job… I’m so proud of you…” He lowered his aim and pressed their foreheads together. “What a good boy…”

Jinguji coughed a round of harsh pouts as he cried at Hijirikawa’s praise. His chest tightened so much he thought he would suffocate.

“Now…” The youngest took his free hand and drew a line down Jinguji’s chest with a fingertip. “Tell me…”

Jinguji gritted his teeth as he held himself back, panting sharp spells through his nose. The touch tickled down his belly and a cold shiver blossomed through his torso, blistering his arms with goosebumps and driving him wild. Jinguji barely managed to speak under a wave of anxiety, whining in a gruff voice. “I wanna be your good boy…”

Hijirikawa kissed the man’s wet lips. “What a sad face… on such a proud man… Tell me with that pretty arrogance, Baby.”

He swallowed and caught his breath. “Sir… I’m a good boy…” He squeezed his eyes shut as if he couldn’t believe what he was saying. Was he a good boy? He just shouted at Hijirikawa, said some things he didn’t mean, but Hijirikawa was still proud of him. No, he didn’t deserve praise, he was a bad boy… Then, he went limp under the hand Hijirikawa still had in his hair, semi-fighting the man to hang his head in shame.

Hijirikawa drew back his hand and let the man do as he pleased, watching Jinguji’s orange hair fall over his face and drape the contours of his brow and cheekbones. Hijirikawa massaged the man’s hips to console him and Jinguji inhaled sharply.

“You’re too hard on yourself…” He watched Jinguji tremble and jump. “I know you didn’t mean to snap at me. I thought it was cute... Made me hot...” The youngest brought his lips to Jinguji’s torso and lapped at the man’s pelvis with tender strokes, leading up to Jinguji’s navel. He sighed onto Jinguji’s body as he went, “Ahh...”

Jinguji swallowed. “Sir…”

Hijirikawa tickled the man’s pelvis with his nose, brushing his chin against the cage and indirectly wriggling Jinguji’s member. As he kissed Jinguji’s lower tummy the eldest gasped a shaky breath, still refusing to look up, his member drooling.

“Well done, Jinguji.” Hijirikawa said in conclusion of his torture. Then, he knelt between Jinguji’s thighs and put his fingers on the latch of Jinguji’s cage.

The eldest glanced up and locked his eyes on Hijirikawa’s hands in an instant.

“There you are...” Hijirikawa teased with a loving smile. “Are you ready, Sweetheart? I’m ready to reward you...”

“Yes, Sir.” Jinguji took a breath and held it.

“Can you tell me with confidence what a good boy you are?”

A high pitched squeal of a whimper escaped his throat before he could form words again. “Sir! I’m a good boy..! I haven’t touched myself..!” He panted with wide eyes. “I’m a good boy, Sir..!”

Hijirikawa said slowly, “That’s it, Jinguji…” Hijirikawa unlatched the cage and removed it from the eldest.

Jinguji dissolved to forceful and desperate whines, begging incomprehensibly between quick breaths. He stared at his throbbing member anxiously as he waited for Hijirikawa to do something.

“Mmm,” The youngest put the cage on the floor, eyeing Jinguji’s length greedily as if he’d also been holding back.

Jinguji dragged his palms up his face. “Touch me, touch me..!”

After inspecting his partner’s dick for any possible chafing, Hijirikawa slurped the man’s length into his mouth and sucked Jinguji clean of his pre cum, humming round the man’s member with a gratified melody.

The eldest arched his back as he struggled not to push into Hijirikawa. “Yes..! Yes..!” He moaned through relaxed sighs, his head falling back on the chair. “Ahh…”

Hijirikawa kissed off the man with a wet pop and closed his hand round Jinguji’s member instead. He pumped the eldest with a slow hand, earning little jumps of excitement and gratitude, and Jinguji’s face melted from the pleasure.

“Fuck me…”

Hijirikawa flicked his eyes up to watch his partner fall apart.

Jinguji stressed, “Yes, fuck me..!” He dragged his fingers through his hair and pulled the fringe out of his face, the soft lighting in the room adding a luster to his tear stains.

Hijirikawa inhaled a long, deep breath and filled his lungs with Jinguji’s musk. The scent drew him into the eldest’s length as if he were possessed and he moaned in longing. He smoothed his nose against the head of Jinguji’s dick, taking another long breath and submerging himself in the odour of Jinguji’s arousal.

The eldest’s legs flinched as Hijirikawa lapped at his member. He gasped. “Sir!”

Hijirikawa exhaled through his mouth and nuzzled into Jinguji’s length, pampering it with licks and kisses. The sounds of wet smacking alone drove Jinguji wild. Hijirikawa slipped his hand down Jinguji’s dick to make room and popped the head back into his mouth.

The eldest wriggled in his seat as he failed to control his urges. His groin and pelvis and just the entirety of his nether regions had built up a painful tension that ached to be released, weakening him over the course of this last week, or rather eating him alive. Everything in his body begged to thrust into Hijirikawa’s face, steal that orgasm he'd been waiting for.

Jinguji trembled the entire chair as he fought his impatience. He cried, “Make me cum! Make me cum!”

Hijirikawa swallowed his partner deeper into his throat, bobbing on Jinguji with a ravenous yearning in his eye, holding his lustful gaze on the man.

Jinguji steadily pushed into the man’s throat as he slouched in his seat, moaning and crying to the ceiling with his arms draped over the back of the chair, revealing the sweat stained armpits of his sleeves. Hijirikawa rubbed Jinguji’s thigh with a free hand, giving his partner more attention, and Jinguji lost control. He bucked into Hijirikawa’s face. A cold rush swept through his body and he tensed in fear. Time seemed to stop as he waited for Hijirikawa to scold him. But Hijirikawa went on sucking his dick, he even moaned for Jinguji. It was like a weird dream.

Jinguji couldn't feel his heartbeat as he asked, “Sir…”

Hijirikawa’s brow knitted as he entered a state of bliss. The youngest moaned a drawn out hum of pleasure as his eyes closed. He slipped his hand down from Jinguji’s member and cupped the eldest’s balls. Jinguji’s breath caught as he anticipated a painful scolding. But instead, Hijirikawa gently caressed and massaged him, exhaling sweet sounds of approval as if to encourage him to continue.

Jinguji finally relaxed. He didn’t feel like a good boy but Hijirikawa was praising him, so he must’ve been doing something right. He supposed the week apart had put Hijirikawa in a generous mood—not that Jinguji was complaining. It just felt like he cheated somehow. In any case, if Hijirikawa was praising him, he was doing fine.

The eldest raised his hips into the man as best he could against Hijirikawa’s opposing force, slowly fucking his partner’s face as requested. Jinguji’s glutes trembled as they held their flexed position with each thrust. Hijirikawa released the man’s balls and put both hands on Jinguji’s hips, squeezing round the man with a beautiful pressure. Jinguji pouted for more as he neared his orgasm.

Hijirikawa recognised his partner’s quick, eager sighs and pulled off the eldest. He swallowed, looking up at Jinguji with a restless hunger. “You wanna feel good, Jinguji?”

Jinguji panted as he relaxed his body. The look in Hijirikawa’s eyes excited him. Oh, he needed Hijirikawa. Jinguji rubbed the back of his head on the chair with impatience as he stressed, “Yes, Sir. I want it, Sir.”

“What do we say?”

Jinguji’s lips trembled as he hiccuped in pain of having to wait any longer. He cried starved and pitiful whines, “Please! Please, please, please..!” He took a second to collect himself as he hiccupped, fighting his impatience to answer Hijirikawa properly. “Please, Sir..! Please, Sir..!”

“Good boy…” Hijirikawa took the head of Jinguji’s dick between a forefinger and thumb and pointed it away from himself, pumping Jinguji’s member with his other hand. The way he handled Jinguji, so detached and formal, ignited a fire throughout Jinguji’s pelvis and the eldest drew high pitched and needy moans. Hijirikawa’s breathing picked up as he watched his partner dissolve to pitiful little messy sounds.

“Nnn, you’re such a good boy for me, Jinguji...”

The eldest nearly lost his voice as pleasure mumbled his words. “I’m a good boy..!” He stared at Hijirikawa’s work with a wide and desperate eye, repeating the youngest’s praise to keep his hands moving. “I’m a good boy..! I’m a good boy..!”

Then, Jinguji went silent as his dick shot high into the air, screaming a voiceless cry of utter satisfaction and gratitude. Ribbons of white splattered his torso and Jinguji could breathe again, sighing long, relieved hums. Hijirikawa continued fondling him as Jinguji relaxed deeper in his chair and grew unresponsive.

Hijirikawa whispered in approval, “Beautiful baby…”

Jinguji breathed deeply with his eyes closed, frozen in a state of tranquility. The youngest sucked the head of Jinguji’s member clean with a gentle tug and leaned forward to mouth the splatters. He smoothed his lips on Jinguji’s lubricated skin, rising and falling with the eldest’s languid breaths. Jinguji’s cum salted his lips and Hijirikawa’s mouth watered at the taste. He lapped up the mess with slow and heavy strokes, savouring the remnants of Jinguji’s long awaited orgasm.

Jinguji rested his arms at his sides and put his hands on Hijirikawa’s head. He combed his fingers through the youngest’s blue hair, finding comfort in the familiar softness.

Hijirikawa murmured into his partner’s skin. “Ahh, good boy, Jinguji… Good boy…” He turned his head down and kissed the eldest’s hot member with one long suck, trying to seep an apology into Jinguji’s skin. “We’re all done now… We’re all done…” He kissed Jinguji once more before looking up at his disheveled partner. “How are you feeling?”

Jinguji murmured back with a low voice, “I’m so tired…”

“I’m proud of you. You were so good for me.” Hijirikawa gazed at the man with a soft smile, swaying his head with the circles Jinguji drew with his fingers. “Mmm… I love that, Jinguji…”

“Use my given name.”

Hijirikawa hummed in refusal, stirring the eldest’s chest with warm butterflies. His stubbornness was both aggravating and delectable.

The eldest smirked. “I missed you…”

The youngest exhaled a chuckle at his partner’s response. He kissed Jinguji’s newly cleaned torso and stood up. He situated the pads of his feet on the edge of Jinguji’s chair, snug between the eldest’s thighs, and perched before the man. He held the back of the chair to hold himself upright and leaned into Jinguji’s lips.

The eldest caressed Hijirikawa’s face with both hands as they kissed. He forced himself to an upright position at the edge of his chair, fitting into the space between Hijirikawa’s legs. He wrapped his arms round Hijirikawa and kissed him again. The youngest drew a deep, relieved sigh as they embraced for the first time in seven days. Hijirikawa put his hands on Jinguji’s upper back and held him, feeling the eldest’s body tremble from exhaustion.

Hijirikawa ripped their mouths apart with a wet smack. “Did you want to wash up before bed?”

Jinguji nodded with his eyes barely open.

So, Hijirikawa stepped down from the chair and took his partner by the hands, hoisting Jinguji to his feet. The eldest grunted in disagreement as he settled in his new posture, suddenly too lazy to shower. But Hijirikawa kept him on track and escorted him to the next room, dragging him step by step.


	2. Aftercare: Bath

When they entered the bathroom, Hijirikawa made sure to match the atmosphere of the bedroom so as not to agitate Jinguji in his sensitive state, and turned up the soft mood lights. The beige tile walls emerged from the dark as the candlelit hue shaped the room, accentuating the black sky out the two back windows. He led Jinguji to the walk-in shower, which was more like a hallway on one side of the room, sharing the freestanding wall with the sink on the other side.

Hijirikawa released his partner to fetch the wooden bath stool. Meanwhile, Jinguji leaned back on the wall and hung his head, propping himself there with his legs out in front of him. His body was so heavy. All he wanted to do was lie down. It wasn’t like he’d gone a week without bathing. This was unnecessary. His partner rested the stool under the rainfall shower head and took Jinguji by the hand, pulling him closer to have him sit. Jinguji dropped to the stool with a loud thump, squeaking the wood against the floor.

The youngest started removing Jinguji’s shirt, half expecting his partner to cooperate and help him even a little, but Jinguji just sat there with his head down. He lowered to his knees and pulled Jinguji’s arms out of his sleeves one after the other, fighting the weight of Jinguji’s lifeless body.

The eldest drew a low and gentle whine in protest as he raised his eyes to meet Hijirikawa’s. Then, seeing as their faces were so close, he leaned in to kiss the man. Hijirikawa sighed at the feel of his partner’s lips. Jinguji caressed the youngest’s face, smoothing his fingertips across Hijirikawa’s skin as he hovered by his partner’s mouth, breathing him in a moment longer before kissing him again.

Hijirikawa took a sharp breath as his chest buzzed with excitement. He tossed the man’s shirt aside and quickly undressed himself. Jinguji ran his hands over every newly revealed inch of Hijirikawa’s skin, pulling him closer to lick up his chest as Hijirikawa lifted his shirt over his head. The youngest stood to pull his pants off and Jinguji held his hands out anxiously. As soon as Hijirikawa threw his clothes out of the shower, the eldest took him by the hips and pulled him in. The youngest gasped as his partner kissed his flaccid member. He watched as Jinguji reached his tongue lower to get Hijirikawa into his mouth.

“N-” The youngest choked on a retort, then quickly turned the water on to distract his partner—and himself.

The eldest looked up at Hijirikawa in a sleepy sort of surprise as streams of water dropped down his face and torso. A little pout hanging on his lips.

Hijirikawa turned the water off and lathered his hands with the bar soap.

Jinguji held his gaze as a newfound restlessness stirred inside him. “Please..?”

“Not tonight.” He coated Jinguji’s body with a thin layer of herbal scent, seemingly painting his skin, lifting Jinguji’s lifeless arms and legs as before.

The eldest moaned as his partner rubbed him down, loving Hijirikawa’s undivided attention. Hijirikawa’s quick circles warmed his body in the chill of the tile bathroom. The golden lighting washed over Hijirikawa’s wet shoulders and hair as he kept a downward eye, concentrating on Jinguji’s lower regions. The eldest rested his arms on Hijirikawa’s shoulders and hugged the youngest’s head, resting the side of his face in Hijirikawa’s hair.

His partner stopped rubbing and failed to fight off a smile. He exhaled in defeat and wrapped his arms tight round Jinguji.

“Mmm…” The eldest drew a relaxed moan.

“Jinguji...” He whispered with his cheek pressed between Jinguji’s soapy pecs.

They shared a few minutes of silence, allowing themselves time to hold each other. The cold nipped at their arms and backs as they took refuge in the other’s warmth. Jinguji dispelled long, relieved breaths as he tried exhaling his stress away. His head spun with nameless anxieties that kept him on edge the past week—daily stresses built up from photoshoots and travelling and keeping up a persona and just being tossed around by a busy schedule in general. Hijirikawa knew the feeling. He too had places to be, people to meet, anxieties to carry until he could see Jinguji again.

Hijirikawa sighed, “I missed you…”

The eldest chuckled through his nose. “I missed you… I love you, Hijirikawa.”

The youngest hummed a gentle sound of satisfaction, nuzzling his face into Jinguji’s heartbeat. “I love you…”

“Hold me like this forever…”

Hijirikawa smiled. After a moment he said, “I want to lie in bed with you…”

“Mmm,” the eldest moaned at the idea and kissed Hijirikawa’s head. “I’d love that…”

Hijirikawa inhaled slowly as his partner weaved his fingers through the youngest’s hair, tickling the back and side of his neck. Hijirikawa shivered at the gentle touch. “Jinguji…”

Holding Hijirikawa felt so good. Sharing intimate moments like this filled Jinguji with such happiness and contentment. He could forget the world when he was with Hijirikawa, he could de-stress and recharge.

“Hijirikawa…”

The youngest drew gentle moans as he relaxed into his partner, rubbing his forehead against Jinguji’s chest as he endured the tickles. “Mm…”

He sang under his breath, turning the youngest’s name into a lullaby. “Hijirikawa…”

The youngest chuckled through a smile. He raised his shoulders in slight discomfort as goosebumps littered his back. “Ah…”

Jinguji kissed the part in Hijirikawa’s hair, following along the youngest’s skin until he reached Hijirikawa’s face. The youngest looked up to give Jinguji better access, hanging his mouth with a desire for more. He pawed at Jinguji’s arms with light and absentminded brushes of his fingertips, trying to hold onto Jinguji but losing himself to the pleasure.

Moments like these reminded Jinguji that no matter what happened during a scene, no matter what was said or done to him, Hijirikawa’s love was true. Sometimes it felt like Hijirikawa was taking advantage of Jinguji’s adoration, taking his frustration out on Jinguji and what have you. But when Hijirikawa showed his underbelly like this, it all became clear, like his partner had lifted a veil and Jinguji’s doubt and vengefulness were put into perspective.

Jinguji kissed his partner’s open lips with a slow suck and forced a shaky gasp from Hijirikawa. He opened his mouth wider for Jinguj and the eldest dragged his tongue across the gap between Hijirikawa’s lips, teasing his partner with a refusal to go inside.

Hijirikawa exhaled a timid whine as anxiousness knitted his brow.

The eldest murmured into Hijirikawa’s mouth. “You make me so mad...”

The youngest took a breath. “I know...” He leaned in and stole a kiss. Then, he reminded Jinguji through a gruff moan. “But it gives me such a thrill…”

Jinguji moaned at his partner’s voice.

“I love when you’re breaking…” He opened his eyes enough to watch his partner react. “When you beg…”

Jinguji’s expression softened as he began slipping into a submissive state, his lips formed a needy pout and he stared at Hijirikawa with a wistful sort of melancholy that begged for attention.

Hijirikawa pushed the man further by quietly calling his name. “Jinguji…”

The eldest’s brow knitted as Hijirikawa’s voice stirred his member and warmed his pelvis. He wanted Hijirikawa all over him, holding him down, teasing him to tears… The youngest put his hands on Jinguji’s hips and reached his fingers for the small of Jinguji’s back. The soft touches sent a hot rush up to the eldest’s chest.

Undertones of anticipation laced Hijirikawa’s soft voice, as if requesting a confession. “Jinguji…”

The eldest turned his chin up with a sigh as Hijirikawa kissed the base of his neck. “Ahh, I love this…” He hummed in excitement as he squeezed his eyes shut.

Hijirikawa exhaled onto his partner’s skin as he slipped his soapy hands down Jinguji’s buttocks.

The eldest arched his back with a gasp as his member jumped, pushing into Hijirikawa’s face. He breathed heavily as he struggled to look down at his partner. A bothered frown dressed his open lips as he combed his fingers through Hijirikawa’s hair, tracing the pleasure areas he’d memorised and making the youngest groan with the flowering tension of the room.

Hijirikawa muttered into the lump in Jinguji’s throat. “Let’s hurry this along so I can take you to bed…”


	3. Aftercare: Sex

Hijirikawa pushed the eldest backward across the bedroom as they smoothed their tongues together. Jinguji’s leg bumped the bed and he ripped their lips apart as he lied down, panting and spreading his legs for Hijirikawa, nearly submerging himself in the fluffy duvet. Hijirikawa crawled onto the bed and hovered over his partner to give him a kiss. Jinguji’s excitement shot a wave of arousal through Hijirikawa’s pelvis and tested his willpower, tempting the youngest to trash his plans and fuck the man right then, but Hijirikawa had something else in mind.

“Back up.”

“Yes, Sir...” Jinguji pulled himself farther onto the mattress and let Hijirikawa straddle his hips.

Jinguji hummed a quick moan as Hijirikawa settled on the eldest’s member. He looked up at Hijirikawa eagerly. The youngest gave a knowing smile and leaned in to kiss Jinguji, loving the feel of their lips together as he rubbed his buttocks along Jinguji’s length.

“Mmm,” Jinguji traced his fingers up his partner’s arms playfully. He moaned between kisses, “Feels good, Baby…”

Hijirikawa removed Jinguji’s hands and pinned them above the eldest’s head, removing that distracting tickle.

Jinguji beat his lashes as he flashed a toothy grin, both surprised and allured by his partner’s sudden effort to restrain him. Having his arms caught like this filled Jinguji with burning arousal. He loved Hijirikawa’s attention. His chest stirred under the emotional weight of his partner’s long kisses, bucking his hips into the beautiful heat of Hijirikawa’s buttocks.

Jinguji moaned and lowered his brow. “Ohh, Baby, that’s good…”

“Can I go inside?”

“Yes, please.” Jinguji looked up with a breathless plea. “Yes, please…”

The youngest crawled off the man and over to the bedside table. He took the lube and a condom out from the drawer and returned to Jinguji’s lap. The eldest breathed heavily as he watched Hijirikawa prepare himself, eagerness boiling in his chest and groin.

Hijirikawa spread Jinguji’s legs and the eldest gasped. “Yes..! Yes, please…”

Hijirikawa wet his fingers and pushed them through Jinguji’s ring of muscle, earning a deep and needy moan from the eldest. Jinguji trembled with arousal, propped upright with his elbows back to watch his partner massage him, getting hard from the sight. Hijirikawa quickly reignited that hunger Jinguji had endured the past week. With each curl and scissor of his fingers, he drove Jinguji wild with burning desire.

“Put it in,” Jinguji begged with his eyes barely open. “Put it in, I need you…”

Hijirikawa planted one hand beside his partner and leaned in to kiss Jinguji’s parted lips. “Does this feel good?”

“Yes…” He locked eyes with Hijirikawa and inhaled. “Yes… Ahh, yes…”

“Yeah?”

“Ahh,” Jinguji panted through another hot rush, his member swollen and insides squeezing round Hijirikawa’s fingers to pull him deeper. “Feels good… Fuck me…”

The youngest spoke through a soft moan, teasing his partner with a gentle voice. “You want me inside?”

Jinguji squeezed his eyes shut as arousal surged through his body, tipping his head back in submission with a hard swallow.

He bent forward and kissed his partner’s chin. “Jinguji..?”

The eldest whispered under the weight of his lust, unable to open his eyes. “Yes… Yes, inside…”

“Mmm,” Hijirikawa purred as he went on rubbing his partner’s sweet spot. “Who’s my pretty baby?” 

Jinguji’s brow knitted as he moaned with anticipation. “Ahh- I am… I’m your pretty baby..! I’m your pretty baby..!”

Hijirikawa hummed with a gentle smile as he watched his partner struggle to catch his breath.

Jinguji whined, “I’m so pretty...”

“Yes, you are...” The youngest giggled and pulled his fingers out. He then lifted his partner’s buttocks from the mattress and inched forward to fit Jinguji against his lap, now leaning over Jinguji’s curled posture. Hijirikawa aligned the head of his dick with Jinguji’s entrance and sank into his partner nice and slow.

“Ahh, Hijirikawa, yes…” He hung his mouth as he exhaled a quick sigh of pleasure. The youngest started up a steady rhythm with his thrusts and Jinguji slipped from his elbows, falling back to the pillow as he moaned. “Oh, yes… Oh, fuck me, Baby...”

Jinguji’s choice of words shot an electric rush through Hijirikawa. He whispered, “Jinguji…”

The eldest gasped at the pressure building in his body and laid his arms above his head. “Hold me..!”

Hijirikawa extended one arm and slapped a hand on his partner’s wrists to hold them together, leaning forward to use his body weight to pin Jinguji there. The eldest panted as Hijirikawa picked up the pace, slapping into the eldest. His thrusts started cutting into Jinguji’s breaths, leaving him gasping for air as if he were hyperventilating. Strained whimpers, sounding more like grunts, escaped Jinguji’s throat all the while.

The eldest demanded under a gruff voice. “Don’t stop.”

Hijirikawa drew a desperate moan as his face reddened further. “Keep talking like that..!”

The eldest panted a few rounds, enduring the raging fire in his pelvis. “Feels so good..! Ah, ah, fuck me..!”

Hijirikawa panted as he kept up his merciless rhythm, driven by a lust to pleasure Jinguji senseless. “Tell me, Baby…”

“Oh, yeah..!” Jinguji whined as if he was about to cry. He turned his head down involuntarily as he shivered, curling farther inward on himself as his body ached for release. “Oh, yeah..! Ohh, fuck me…”

The youngest pumped Jinguji’s swollen member with his free hand, riding his fingers along Jinguji’s pre cum. He struggled to hold out as he watched the eldest, Jinguji practically dripping with desperate moans. The eldest finally pried his eyes back open and looked up at Hijirikawa, worshipping the man through a tearful gaze.

Hijirikawa swallowed and tried to keep his voice steady. “That’s yummy, Jinguji...”

Jinguji panted shrill moans at the praise. “I’m your pretty boy!” He cried as he neared his orgasm, fighting Hijirikawa’s thrusts to speak. “Do it, Baby, make me cum..! Ah, that’s it, fuck me..! Do it, Baby!”

Hijirikawa whimpered as his partner carried on, a wave of arousal surging through his body.

The eldest choked out whine after suffocated whine as his body contracted and pulsed, thrashing against Hijirikawa’s firm hold, seemingly victim to his orgasm. A coating of sweat shaped Jinguji’s chest as the soft light rode his gasps for air. His wild hair stuck to his face as he thumped his head into the pillow. Jinguji cried out through vicious inhales and sighs as his dick gushed all over him, sounding more like he was throwing a tantrum.

Hijirikawa moaned through gritted teeth as his partner’s erotic performance pushed him over the edge. “Jinguji..!”

The eldest relaxed into the mattress as he came down from his high. “Yes,” he moaned breathlessly, pleasure drenching his voice. “Cum inside me, do it, Baby...”

He removed his grip from the eldest’s member and planted his hand beside Jinguji to better support himself as he arched forward against his will. The eldest ate up the sight as Hijirikawa tensed his face and shouted a cry of pleasure at Jinguji. He opened his eyes for only a moment, staring through his partner, taking a gentle breath as his body relaxed. Then, his eyes shut again and he fell onto Jinguji with a sigh.

The eldest closed his legs round his partner as Hijirikawa went limp against his body, melting into Jinguji’s heartbeat. He planted dry kisses on Hijirikawa’s head as the youngest rested on Jinguji’s collarbone. All that panting dried his mouth. His throat pushed into Hijirikawa’s forehead as he swallowed, trying to wet his whistle enough to speak.

“Mmm, good boy…” Jinguji moaned.

The youngest’s heavy breath tickled across Jinguji’s chest as Hijirikawa laid otherwise lifeless.

Jinguji pulled his arms free and laid them at his sides to get the blood flowing again. He exhaled a long moan as he relaxed, “Ohh…”

The youngest whispered, “Jinguji…”

“Mmm…” He rubbed his cheek into Hijirikawa’s head before planting a languid kiss in his hair. He stressed, “I needed that…”

Hijirikawa reached behind him for the duvet but couldn’t pull his arm back in under the weight of his exhaustion. Instead, he just laid his arm there, still gripping the heavy material. So, Jinguji reached down and pulled the duvet over them both, submerging Hijirikawa under the weighted marshmallow and trapping his partner against him.

Jinguji chuckled through a smile. “I’ve got you… You’re not going anywhere ever again…”

Hijirikawa exhaled a soft chuckle of his own, riding Jinguji's tired breaths. He tried to push himself up from his partner to pull out and lay beside him, but Jinguji held the edge of the duvet round Hijirikawa's neck, keeping the youngest's face against his chest. "Jinguji..." He groaned through an exhale and tried raising just his backend instead. He managed to pull out of his partner with a raise of his hips, evading Jinguji’s legs, but he still couldn't roll over. "Jinguji..." He groaned again as he found himself caught with his ass up.

"Stay..." The eldest teased with a mock plea, breathing down the part in Hijirikawa's hair.

The youngest drew a quick sigh as his lips turned up in a humoured smile. Jinguji chuckled at his partner’s response, his playfully arrogant smile evident in his voice. Hijirikawa chuckled as he tried pulling his head under the duvet to free himself. As he slipped from Jinguji’s hold, the eldest threw his arms round him with a loud puff, squeezing Hijirikawa through the plush and holding him down. The youngest laughed as the force smashed him against Jinguji’s chest again. He fought to remove the duvet all together, rolling his shoulders and pushing off the man to loosen Jinguji’s hold.

The eldest tightened his arms and legs round the man. “Stay, Baby..!”

Hijirikawa swayed his body to the sides to teeter over, fighting Jinguji’s anchored weight with stubborn determination. After a few rocks they fell over in a heap of laughter. Jinguji reeled his limbs in and laid beside his partner in a more comfortable posture, smiling under the hairs on his face. He wriggled himself lower on the mattress to meet Hijirikawa’s eyes and leaned in for a quick kiss. The youngest rested his hand on Jinguji’s cheek as the eldest pulled back, wishing Jinguji would hold their lips together longer. He inched his cheek across the sheets between their faces and kissed Jinguji again.

The eldest exhaled a soft moan under the warmth of Hijirikawa’s touch. The man’s intimate and undivided attention gave Jinguji warm fuzzies, and he wanted nothing more than to belong to Hijirikawa, to fade into the man and become his heartbeat.

Hijirikawa took a deep breath and exhaled a long, voiceless sigh of comfort and exhaustion. “I love you, Jinguji…”

“Hijirikawa…” He nestled their foreheads together in an attempt to get impossibly closer. “I love you… I love you…”

Hijirikawa chuckled. “Pretty boy…”


End file.
